Bolt Action Rifle
The is a single-action rifle featured in Red Dead Redemption Acquisition Single Player *The Bolt-Action Rifle can be purchased from the Gunsmith in Escalera for $750, or $375 with enough fame/honor. *It has also been found in the mission "The Gates of El Presidio". It's located on the roof of the middle building as it is used by the Mexican Army. *As a third option, the player can also ''"cheat" ''for this weapon if they want (See Cheats in Redemption page). Multiplayer *In Free Roam, the Bolt Action Rifle can be found in Tumbleweed. * is unlocked upon reaching rank 40. *It can be dropped occasionally in Warthington Ranch, after killing a gang member. Undead Nightmare *You can obain it simply by saving Cochinay from a zombie invasion. *As a second option, like in the singleplayer, players can also ''"cheat" ''for this weapon if they want. Tactics The Bolt Action Rifle is a very versatile weapon due to its combination of very high power, accuracy, good fire rate and very fast reload time. While the 5 bullet clip may be small, reloading the weapon is so fast that it hardly makes a difference. One clean shot to the torso will kill most NPCs, including US Army soldiers, and the rifle is also capable of taking out a grizzly with a single well-placed shot to the head. Accuracy is very important when using this weapon; if played on Expert targeting and the target is in motion, it is a good idea to lead the target a little bit and wait until they are centered in the reticule before firing. If the target is stationary, just aim and blast away: even at very long ranges the bullets will, nine times out of ten, go exactly where you are aiming. In fact, in the mission "Great Men are Not Always Wise", it is possible to get one-hit kills on the bandits even from across town. This gun is very effective in PvP; it can one-hit people if you are accurate enough. Trivia *The Bolt-Action Rifle is based upon the Krag-Jørgensen, adopted by the United States military in 1892. *The rifle was already outdated by 1911, since its magazine had to be reloaded one round at a time, and its single-lug design was not strong enough for more powerful cartridges. By 1911 the U.S. Army was being reequipped with 1903 Springfields which featured a fast-reloading action based on that of the Mauser design. *It is shown being reloaded with a stripper clip, which is impossible in real life: the Krag-Jørgensen was in fact one of the few bolt-action rifles of that time that didn't have this feature, but some later models used a type of 5-round Charger although none of these models were used by the U.S Army. *In the mission "Empty Promises", Espinoza can be seen executing rebels with a Bolt-action Rifle in the final cut-scene; most Mexican soldiers are depicted with this weapon. In real life, the Mexican Army's standard service rifle of that time was the Mauser 98, and the standard automatic rifle was the Mondragon light machine gun issued to support gunners at squad level, roughly 1 in every 10 soldiers. *Be careful when hunting with this weapon; at a close enough range, it will obliterate the corpse of small animals (armadillo, skunk) and most birds, leaving nothing to skin. Achievements Using this weapon, the player may unlock the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Rifles Category:Weapons in Undead Nightmare